1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a an contour nasal air filter that is strong and relatively inconspicuous; it adheres to the contours of the nose and upper lip creating an airtight bond, with a single expandable filter element located at the nostril area that may be distended by pulling the filter element out and away from the user, revealing new filter element needed to replace clogged element or creating a larger reservoir of air within the filter element enabling unrestricted heavy breathing during an emergency.
2. Background of the Invention
Commonly supplied face masks used to filter out particles or contaminates from the air are generally made of a rigid filter element that comprises the entire mask (housing and filter element) that is connected to the head by an elastic band (generally used by building contractors) or by a cloth like material that covers the nose and mouth and straps around the ears (generally used by physicians and health care providers). These masks are intended for occupational uses as opposed to emergency uses such as the instant invention.
Prior inventions in common use cover both the nose and the mouth. Because these inventions use the filter element itself as both the filter and the housing for the filter, the filter is not bonded to the skin of the wearer. Further, once the filter becomes clogged with Contaminants it must be removed. These prior inventions are generally white in color and cover most of the face. As such they are conspicuous to other persons. The characteristics of these common masks do not resemble the characteristics of the instant invention.
Thereafter, some inventors created a human nose filter that contain a filter that covers only the nostrils. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,302 (1991) and 5,485,836 (1996) to Lincoln disclose a device that attaches to the nose and filters the air a person breathes through the nose. The filter element is attached to the nose by two rectangular adhesive strips that project from the filter element at the nostrils up the side of the nose. However, the filter element itself is the size of the human nostrils and may, depending upon the situation, clog with contaminants quickly. Additionally, there is no reservoir within the filter element to allow the wearer to breath easily. Finally, the filter element has no secure housing and may fail in an emergency due to perspiration. The current invention contains a reservoir of filter element that may be distended out by the wearer to reveal additional filter element if the wearer is breathing heavily or if the contaminants in the air block the filter. The housing of the filter element is durable and pliable and uses the nose itself for structural support.
Further inventions attempt to seal the nose so that only filtered air is breathed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,773 (1995) to Bertrand, discloses a simple filter mesh element to cover the nose with adhesive tabs attached to the area surrounding the nostrils but leaving the upper surface of the nose exposed. Again, this method does not provide sufficient filter media to allow the wearer to breath heavily in an emergency nor does the smaller filter element prevent quick saturation of the filter element by contaminants, debris or human perspiration, causing the mask to fail in an emergency.
The prior patents of Lincoln and Bertrand lack a secure housing to provide for extensive breathing, perspiration, and movement likely to occur in an emergency.
Other devices include U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,624 (2000) to Utamaru, which discloses an adhesive strip with two gauze filters inserted therein to cover the nostril opening. As with the prior devices, the housing is only an adhesive strip that is pressed against the sides of the nose and cheek. This housing lacks sufficient structure for emergency use. The filter is limited to a single layer at each nostril. This small filter will contaminate quickly and prevent its use once clogged. The same may be said for U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,694 (2001) to Chen. In the Chen patent, the filter element is in stuffed into the nose. Once clogged the filter is useless. The housing of the instant invention relies upon several structural components to prevent failure during the panic and trauma of an emergency. With the instant invention, the entire structure of the human nose is used for support and adhesion. Unlike prior inventions using small strips of adhesive tape to secure the filter to the nose, this invention contains a built in aluminum strip situated at the bridge of the nose for additional support, and the entire unit adheres to the nose. Upon applying this invention to the nose, this strip is contoured to the nose by the wearer. The adhesive seal consists of the entire housing excluding only the filter, for proper adhesion. Again, prior inventions rely either upon strips of adhesive tape, or rubber bands. All of which are insufficient for emergency use. This is the first nasal air filter designed to be effective during an emergency yet it permits the wearer to use their mouth freely.
Prior nasal air filters designed to apply to the human head are quite noticeable to persons viewing the wearer. The instant patent is flesh colored, thin, and skin like. It is applied to the nose of the wearer only. This nasal air filter covers the nose like a second layer of skin and is distinguishable to third parties only upon close inspection. The wearer will not be as conspicuous to others as they would with other types of breathing filters applied to the human head.
Other inventions designed to be applied to the human head to aid the filtering of air, are applied by elastic strap around the head or ears of the wearer, again causing the apparatus to be conspicuous, and preventing the use of eyeglasses and other head gear.
This invention is applied to the nose and upper lip only, and permits the user to wear glasses or any other kind of head gear without interference.
When the wearer has concluded the task requiring this nasal air filter, the user simply peels the filter off, and discards it in the pouch that the product was supplied in. Once sealed, the product may be safely discarded.
Other nasal air filters do not fit tightly to the face. The instant invention contains a pinch pleat at each side to fit the nose securely, and contour to the nose.